Sentinel
The Sentinel (聖槍使いホーリーランサー Hōrī ransā, lit. Holy Lancer in the Japanese version and Lancer in PAL region game versions) is a combat physical class that is first introduced in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. The promoted form of the Halberdier class, the Sentinel, like its Japanese name suggests, wields Lances as its sole weapon of choice. It is the highest class tier of the Lance-wielding class tree that it appears in. History in the Series In its original inception in Radiant Dawn, the Sentinel class is the final promotion in the Soldier class line, directly promoting from the Halberdier class. Unrivalled masters of the Lance, this class is able to master the devastating Impale skill when the necessary requirements are met. The class is absent until the onset of Fates, where it is referred to as the Spear Master (槍聖 Sōsei, lit. Spear Saint in the Japanese version). Treated as a Hoshidan class, the Spear Master class acts as one of the promoted forms of the Spear Fighter class. The class also appears in Fire Emblem Warriors as the promotion class of Oboro. Overview Radiant Dawn Sentinels are very strong units. With all-around high stats, they can sustain, dodge (or block, since Sentinels use shields for their dodge animations), and deliver many blows to inflict substantial amounts of damage. They are more preferable to Marshalls, since they are easier to train in all class forms, although they are only confined to wielding Lances while Marshalls are able to handle all physical melee weapons. Fates Spear Masters are similar to Nohr's Heroes, as they have good Strength, Skill and Speed growths making them balanced units that are ideal for combat. However, a Spear Master's skills are more offensive, since they have two different Seal skills and Lancefaire to boost their impressive attack, while a Hero is more of a counterunit given its class' skills. The Spear Master class is one of the four Hoshidan classes capable of achieving an S-Rank (the others being Swordmaster, Master Ninja, Sniper and Butler/Maid); this ensures the Spear Master will gain additional damage once they have obtained an S-Rank in Lances, and makes them able to use the Waterwheel naginata. With Rend Heaven and Quixotic from their other class, the Basara, the Spear Master can activate Rend Heaven quite often and their high strength will always ensure that they will deal large amounts of damage in the process. In-Game Base Stats / * / *7* / * / * A |fe14=18*9*0*8*8*3*7*3*6*-*-* E }} Maximum Stats / * / *20*35* / *30* / * / *7* / * / * SS |fe14=60*34*25*33*32*29*30*29*6*-*-* S |few=987*118*26*134*137*115*135*87*5*-*-* S }} Growth Rates / %* / %*20%* / %* / %* / %* / %* / %*-*-*-*- |fe14=15%*15%*0%*15%*15%*5%*10%*5%*-*-*-*- }} Class Skills Promotions Notable Sentinels ''Radiant Dawn *Levail - A Begnion general under Zelgius who wields the Wishblade. *Promotion for Nephenee, Danved and Aran. Fates *Possible promotion for Oboro, Shiro and Haitaka. Trivia *In PAL versions of ''Radiant Dawn, Sentinels are the subject of a minor scripting error. While Sentinels are referred to as "Lancers" throughout the game, the class is still referred to as "Sentinel" in the Impale skill's description. *In Fates, Spear Masters use a different set of animations if wielding a lance instead of a naginata. The Great Master uses the same set of animations (barring finishing and critical hits). **In addition, they also wear the Battle Flag. However, this Battle Flag is for the Spear Master model; the player can still put in another back accessory like a Water Gourd without causing the Battle Flag to disappear. Gallery SpearmasterMale (2).jpg|Concept art of a male Spear Master from Fates SpearMasterFem.JPG|Concept art of a female Spear Master from Fates File:FE10 Sentinel (Nephenee).png|Nephenee's battle model as a Sentinel in Radiant Dawn. File:FE10 Sentinel (Aran).png|Aran's battle model as a Sentinel in Radiant Dawn. File:FE10 Sentinel (Danved).png|Danved's battle model as a Sentinel in Radiant Dawn. File:Oboro Holy Lancer.png|Oboro's battle model as a Spear Master in Fates.